Slotwall panels and corresponding brackets are well knows systems for mounting objects on walls or other surfaces. Typically, the slotwall panels comprise a plurality of horizontal mounting slats with slots between each slat, and the brackets are hung on the slats. The brackets are adapted to support a variety of objects ranging from tools in a workroom to products that are on display in a retail store. Because the brackets can usually be mounted anywhere on the slats, slotwall panel systems are versatile and can be used for a variety of purposes. There is a continuing need for improved slotwall panels and brackets that are aesthetically appealing, easy to use and install, and able to securely support large, heavy objects.